


With Their Bombs and Their Guns

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Bombing, Bombs, Drama, Drama & Romance, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Psychological Drama, Romantic Friendship, Threats, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While Jim Moriarty prepares John Watson with a few bombs at the pool, Sebastian helps. Both of them enjoy their job.Oneshot/drabble





	With Their Bombs and Their Guns

Sebastian can still hear Jim's chirpy voice as he straps bombs to a man named John Watson. They're in the locker room of an old pool. He had heard of Watson a few times before--he had definitely heard Jim talk animatedly, or even rage, against Sherlock Holmes too. And he knew he was Holmes' right hand man, like he himself was Jim's.

Jim had been constantly moving--fixing an earpiece in Watson's ear (he was passed out by the way, courtesy of the sniper himself), pacing... Finally, his black eyes huge and extra bright, he walks out to the rest of the pool, wringing his hands. 

Sebastian straps the last of the heavy bombs to the man's chest, and smirking, he picks up his gun and stands to leave. Maybe something interesting will happen for Jim tonight. 


End file.
